


The Start of Something Beautiful

by scarheadedferret



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Hogwarts Eigth Year, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 22:23:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarheadedferret/pseuds/scarheadedferret
Summary: When two boys find comfort in oneanother, there is a start of something beautiful





	1. Chapter 1

Draco’s face remained sullen, not even surprised as he watched the fist come towards him and make contact with his jaw. 

“Death Eater scum!” shouted the 6th year as he kicked the frail blonde heap that was huddled onto the floor. Hearing the boy race off, Draco allowed his eyes to flutter shut. He didn’t fight back anymore, he didn’t have the strength.

Suddenly, he felt strong arms pick him up. Thinking that it was another idiotic Gryffindor 6th year, coming back to finish the job, he tried to scramble out of the grip.

“Jesus Christ, Malfoy” Draco shut his eyes. No. It couldn’t be. It could definitely not be Harry Potter who was currently carrying him towards what he assumed was the Hospital Wing.

“N-no” Draco mumbled as he felt Potter turn towards the direction opposite of the 8th year common rooms. Lifting a frail hand, he pointed towards the once abandoned corridor, that now held the common room for all of the many returning students. 

“Oh- er ok,” Draco didn’t even know how this was happening, how _Potter_ , of all people was carrying him back to his dorms. Potter hated him, didn’t he? Sure he testified at his trial and allowed his sentence to go from one year to only a month, but he didn’t like him. Certainly.

The walk felt like years. And Draco grew so tired that he didn’t even realized he had tucked his head into Potter’s chest. At least, not until the warmth left the side of his face and he was set down gently onto his bed.

A couple minutes later, after Draco assumed Potter had left him alone, he heard several footsteps approach his door. He turned his head away from the incoherent murmuring that he could clearly distinguish as Granger, Weasley, and again, Potter. 

His eyes shut again but snapped open when he felt a healing charm rush through his body. He sat up and stared at the trio. Shocked

“Uh, you ok Malfoy?” Potter asked, he stepped forward towards Draco and looked at him with a steady gaze. 

“F-fine,” Draco almost whispered. “Thank you, Potter” He mumbled as he rolled over, hoping to hide the fact that he was shaking. 

Finally, he heard footsteps walking away, but was yet again shocked to turn and see that Potter was still there, looking at him with sad eyes.

“I don’t need your pity Potter,” Draco said, he meant for it to come out as snide, but was disappointed to hear that his voice was weak and small.

Potter just stared at him, slowly reaching out and cupping the back of Draco’s head, his fingers playing with the soft locks that lay in between. “H-harry” Draco croaked before he was pulled into a crushing hug. He simply wrapped his arms around Pot- no Harry’s waist and put his head into the crease of his neck.

“I’m sorry, Draco” Harry spoke quietly, his hand still in Draco’s hair, the other tracing patterns on his back. 

Draco remained silent, but smiled as he rested his head on Harry’s shoulder. This was just the beginning he thought, of something beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2

The first time Harry dreamt about Draco, it was a nightmare. Gasping as he sat up, Harry recalled images of blood and a set of piercing, unblinking, grey eyes. 

Shuddering, Harry crept out of his bed and silently walked over to Draco’s. Peeling back the curtain just a bit, Harry looked down at him. 

Harry let out a breath of relief upon seeing Draco alive, the opposite of his dream. Harry thought he looked peaceful without the familiar glare on his face, childlike even, innocent. 

To Harry’s horror, however, Draco’s eyes fluttered open, and stared in shock at the figure above him.

“P-potter, what?” he said groggily. In a flash, Harry raced out of the dorms. He had been so quiet, how had that happened? More importantly, _what_ just happened?

Finally out of the dorms, Harry settled for the Astronomy tower. Sitting against the wall with his head in his hands, Harry started to shake. Thoughts of Draco curled up, defenseless while other took turns kicking him, and Draco lying on the floor of the girl’s bathroom, shirt in ribbons and surrounded by a pool of blood haunted his mind.

Harry started when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, green eyes met grey as Draco looked sadly at him. Harry sniffed and wiped his eyes on his sleeve.

To his surprise, Draco wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and rested his head atop Harry’s shoulder. A position all too familiar. 

“I dreamt that you died,” Harry whispered, lifting his arms to hug Draco back. “I needed t-to make sure it wasn’t real,” Draco lifted his head and looked at Harry with a small smile. 

“It wasn’t real,” Draco moved his fingers to brush a lock of hair out of Harry’s eyes. 

—–

After that night, everyone (save for some choice 8th years), was shocked to see the former rivals sitting together at meals, studying in the library, even going to Hogsmede together. 

“I mean, shared emotional trauma, similar interests, I was surprised it didn’t happen earlier this year,” Pansy explained to the group of huddled third years. “Keep in mind if any of you _dare_ say something rude about them, I _will_ hunt you down and kill you,” 

As the third years shrieked and ran off, Pansy offered a smug grin to the shocked yet amused Gryffindors nearby.

It was no surprise for Ron to enter the common room and see Harry and Draco cuddled up by the fire, Harry’s hands absently playing with Draco’s hair. Not even at the Christmas party, as everyone witnessed them give each other a drunken kiss under the mistletoe, which then lead to them snogging the rest of the night. 

“You owe me 2 galleons Seamus!”

“Oi take them and shove them up your arse Blaise!”

It truly had been the start of something beautiful. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is jsut some pure fluff :))

Draco stumbled out of the 8th year boy’s dorm and into the common room. His body warm from sleep, hair rumbled up and falling into his eyes. Clad in one of Harry’s old jumpers, sweatpants and large socks, Draco gracefully plopped himself down onto one of the couches, letting his head fall back as he tried to keep his eyes open.

“Alright there, love?” called Harry, kneeling down in front of his boyfriend. He brushed the hair out of Draco’s eyes and planted a kiss on his nose.

“It’s too early for your sappy-ness Potter,” Draco murmured. Harry rolled his eyes but knew from Draco’s small smile that he didn’t mind.

“Cmon, we’ll miss breakfast if we stay here too long,” peering at Draco as they stood up and made their way to the door, Harry asked “You’re really gonna wear my sweater to breakfast?”

“The whole bloody school knows we’re dating Harry. Besides, it’s comfy,” Draco said, hugging himself. He blushed as Harry slid and arm around his waist.

—

“Oh merlin, do you have to do that in the middle of the common room?” Ron groaned and shoved his hands in his hair whilst shutting his eyes. Draco shot up from the couch, hair slightly tousled, but he was thankfully clothed.

“Forgive me, Weasel, for wishing to snog my boyfriend,” Draco replied curtly.

“Yeah, but right in the middle of the common room?” Ron said, “I don’t mind you two as a couple but I don’t really fancy seeing my best mate snogged every bloody day,”

“Sorry, Ron” Harry said, blushing. “We should probably stop anyway, I’ve still got that Charms essay to do,” Draco reluctantly agreed and pulled his books towards him.

—

After a fitful night of laughter and shared stories, Harry rested his head on the taller one’s chest. Draco ran his hand through Harry’s ragged hair, smiling down at him. 

As the two both settled to sleep in front of the fire, curled around each other, Hermione couldn’t help but snap a photo of the two. 

“One for the books, yeah?” she said to Pansy, smiling at the couple.

Pansy nodded and added the picture to the large scrapbook of photos from their 8th year. 

—

“Bloody hell Harry this is amazing!” Harry listened to his rambling in silent amusement as Draco scribbled away with the pen. “Why on Earth do we still use those quills? This is self-inking! I swear muggles may not have magic but they’re pretty brilliant to have made something like this!” 

Draco looked up to see his boyfriend staring at him with a wide grin on his face. “What is it, Harry?” Draco asked, confused to why Harry was beaming at him like a bloody madman.

“I love you”

“Oh”

“Oh?”

“I love you too, you git”

Harry kissed Draco sweetly,

“So tell me more about the pen”


End file.
